Cellulose and hemicellulose are the most abundant plant materials produced by photosynthesis. They can be degraded and used as an energy source by numerous microorganisms, including bacteria, yeast and fungi, that produce extracellular enzymes capable of hydrolysis of the polymeric substrates to monomeric sugars (Aro et al., 2001). As the limits of non-renewable resources approach, the potential of cellulose to become a major renewable energy resource is enormous (Krishna et al., 2001). The effective utilization of cellulose through biological processes is one approach to overcoming the shortage of foods, feeds, and fuels (Ohmiya et al., 1997).
Cellulases are enzymes that hydrolyze cellulose (beta-1,4-glucan or beta D-glucosidic linkages) resulting in the formation of glucose, cellobiose cellooligosaccharides, and the like. Cellulases have been traditionally divided into three major classes: endoglucanases (EC 3.2.1.4) (“EG”), exoglucanases or cellobiohydrolases (EC 3.2.1.91) (“CBH”) and beta-glucosidases ([beta]-D-glucoside glucohydrolase; EC 3.2.1.21) (“BG”). (Knowles et al., 1987; Shulein, 1988). Endoglucanases act mainly on the amorphous parts of the cellulose fibre, whereas cellobiohydrolases are also able to degrade crystalline cellulose (Nevalainen and Penttila, 1995). Thus, the presence of a cellobiohydrolase in a cellulase system is required for efficient solubilization of crystalline cellulose (Suurnakki, et al. 2000). Beta-glucosidase acts to liberate D-glucose units from cellobiose, cello-oligosaccharides, and other glucosides (Freer, 1993).
Cellulases are known to be produced by a large number of bacteria, yeast and fungi. Certain fungi produce a complete cellulase system capable of degrading crystalline forms of cellulose, such that the cellulases are readily produced in large quantities via fermentation. Filamentous fungi play a special role since many yeast, such as Saccharomyces cerevisiae, lack the ability to hydrolyze cellulose. See, e.g., Aro et al., 2001; Aubert et al., 1988; Wood et al., 1988, and Coughlan, et al.
The fungal cellulase classifications of CBH, EG and BG can be further expanded to include multiple components within each classification. For example, multiple CBHs, EGs and BGs have been isolated from a variety of fungal sources including Trichoderma reesei which contains known genes for 2 CBHs, i.e., CBH I and CBH II, at least 5 EGs, i.e., EG I, EG II , EG Ill, EGIV and EGV, and at least 2 BGs, i.e., BG1 and BG2.
In order to efficiently convert crystalline cellulose to glucose the complete cellulase system comprising components from each of the CBH, EG and BG classifications is required, with isolated components less effective in hydrolyzing crystalline cellulose (Filho et al., 1996). A synergistic relationship has been observed between cellulase components from different classifications. In particular, the EG-type cellulases and CBH-type cellulases synergistically interact to more efficiently degrade cellulose. See, e.g., Wood, 1985.
Cellulases are known in the art to be useful in the treatment of textiles for the purposes of enhancing the cleaning ability of detergent compositions, for use as a softening agent, for improving the feel and appearance of cotton fabrics, and the like (Kumar et al., 1997).
Cellulase-containing detergent compositions with improved cleaning performance (U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,307; GB App. Nos. 2,095,275 and 2,094,826) and for use in the treatment of fabric to improve the feel and appearance of the textile (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,648,263, 5,691,178, and 5,776,757; GB App. No. 1,358,599; The Shizuoka Prefectural Hamamatsu Textile Industrial Research Institute Report, Vol. 24, pp. 54-61, 1986), have been described.
Hence, cellulases produced in fungi and bacteria have received significant attention. In particular, fermentation of Trichoderma spp. (e.g., Trichoderma longibrachiatum or Trichoderma reesei) has been shown to produce a complete cellulase system capable of degrading crystalline forms of cellulose. U.S. Pat. No. 5,475,101 discloses the purification and molecular cloning of one particularly useful enzyme designated EGIII which is derived from Trichoderma longibrachiatum. 
Although cellulase compositions have been previously described, there remains a need for new and improved cellulase compositions for use in household detergents, stonewashing compositions or laundry detergents, etc. Cellulases that exhibit resistance to surfactants (e.g., linear alkyl sulfonates, LAS), improved performance under conditions of thermal stress, increased or decreased cellulolytic capacity, and/or high level expression in vitro, are of particular interest.